A New Start With Baby
by Raven Twilight Lover
Summary: Eddie leaves, comes back to a life changing surprise come and enjoy the twists and turns... co wirtten with Neavea Kaeth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Turning Point**

**By: Raven Twilight Lover & Neava Kaeth **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

**(right after Edward leaves) **

I just found out that Edward thinks it best for me if he leaves me so I can move on with my life, so I can have a happy life,and have a great big family and live to a ripe old age with little babies, but I can't everything goes bad after he leaves me, to top it off I find out that Renee and Phil died in a plane crash because the engine failed when a flock of SPARROWS went into it. And to make maters worse Charlie died on his was to take care of their belongings, since I wasn't able to go myself, because I had finals and Charlie didn't want me to go alone and miss the tests and get behind. He died in a car crash, but of corse the drunk guy behind the wheel managed to live how fair is that, but he is going to jail for life now which is good. So the next thing I knew was that I was crying on my bed when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder I turned to see who it was "Edward" I said in complete shock. Then I started crying again.

**Edward's P.O.V**

_ Earlier..._

Alice came in to my room looking like she could cry if she could "Edward I have to tell you some thing about Bella."

The only thing I could think of was she was going to tell me Bella was died so I searched through her thoughts to see what was wrong, then I found it Bella was crying in her room with no one holding her so I had to find out why she was crying. Then I learned that she was all alone cause Charlie, Renee, and Phil were DIED. Before Alice could say anything more I was on my was Carlisle office. "I have to go back right now I have to and I don't care if you aren't coming or not. She is alone and there is no one there for her and she is in so much pain." I said as I barged into the room.

He look up from his book and shock his head like he knew right then and there what I meant, "I'll have to quite my job and well move back right away so why don't you just pack real quick and go be with her." Before Alice could fill him in I was gone. I didn't know what I was going to say to her but I had to get her back! So I could get to her I ran faster. Alice already knew what was going on so she just got everything ready. She was in shock from what happened and her fully knowing what happened all at once and she would be happy to see it again so that she see Bella once again.

I didn't really care about saying good bye. To anyone in the house, I just ran. She would be destroyed after what had happened, I had to be there for her, I just put my bag on my back and ran before I knew it I was there leaning agist her bedroom door. As she woke up tears began to run down her cheeks when she saw me, "Please don't leave me again." she whispered to me as I was hugging her. "If you forgive me for leaving you." I couldn't stop looking in her eyes for hope that she would say yes. "On one condition....."

"Anything for you my love." my voice had so much joy in it.

"Then kiss me" after she said that I did so with so much passion then I back off so she could breath, before long I was on top of her and we were making out. I was holding myself up so I couldn't hurt her. But I knew I had to stop so she could breath, when I let her go I saw her lips were swollen and she was breathing hard.

"Please" said in such a quite voice but right then and there I knew what she was talking about, so I got up and walk to the door.

Then I looked at her, her face was sad, "But I don't want to hurt you"

"I'll tell you if you do" she said looking like she was hoping for me to say yes

"Ok but you have to tell me if I do." She shook her head yes, I was back over to her in a minute.

**(Alice P.O.V.)**

Right as I got in to Edward's Volvo I saw what he and Bella had done not only did I see that, but I saw that she was going to be having Edward's CHILD I was so shocked and happy at the same time I knew that I can't tell anyone! So I started to think about random movies and songs so that Edward wouldn't know at all cause I knew that Bella would want to tell him her self, or she would try to hide it for as long as she could thinking that he wouldn't want it. If she was going to hide it wouldn't work at all.

**Hay Ray it is finally done and we are putting it up!**

_**Yes it is now finish the wedding scene!**_

**Wow I'm sorry Miss Grouchy.**

_**Don't call me that!**_

**I will If I want to!**

_**Do it again I dare you, I'll sick Boo on you!**_

**You had to bring that up didn't you.**

_**Yeah I did now stop arguing and write!**_

**Fine.**

**Bye.**_**Bye.**_

_Love Ray and Neava! We hope you like our story we'll post soon if we get good reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**How can this be!!!!**

**Edward's P.O.V. **

It has been about a month since I have been back with Bella and during this time she has moved in with us, we were sharing my room cause Carlisle knew that we would be in one room together no matter what so I was lying in our bed waiting for Bella to wake-up around 9 in the morning she started to wake up it was a good thing we were done with school for now. When I saw here eyes open I said " Good morning my Angel" she smile and came in to kiss me good morning but her stomach growled. I could tell she didn't like that so I kissed her and cared her down stars for something to eat.

Well knowing that she was hungry so I asked her what she would like to eat and she smile and said "Eggs please Edward" I loved it when she called me by my name. So I made them and gave them to her, she tock about five bites then went running for the bathroom. I by her side in a minute trying to find out what was wrong, but when she got to the bathroom she brought back up everything she had eaten for the last few days and of corse we were alone cause the hole family was gone on a hunting trip in Idaho. They wouldn't be back for a few days so I was going to try to get her feeling better or have Carlisle look at her when he gets back cause I really didn't trust any other person.

Latter on after she started to feel better I asked her if she would like anything to eat "Yes please maybe some grilled cheese" She seemed to be asking or maybe questioning herself. I looked down at there lying on my lap "Do you want to come with me ?" she nodded her head and came fowled behind be. But once I got to the kitchen and had everything going when I saw here get up from her seat and go running I knew she was going back to the bathroom. I really wish I could help her so she would be feeling better.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was going throw the symptoms in my head trying to figure it out cause I knew that Edward didn't like seeing me sick. Lets see I was trying to think real hard but the it hit me could I be pregnant? But I thought that vampires couldn't have kids. So I looked at Edward after I was done throwing up what was left in my stomach. "I need to run back to Charlie's old house to see if we have any medicine there" "Oh ok" he said not getting that I wanted to go alone "No you stay here, it's to bright out for you anyway" I could tell that he hated that he couldn't do everything for me. "I'll be back soon enough" I promised. "Fine" he said not liking what I had to say, but I knew that I had to do this on my own "besides I'll haler if I need you I promises" and with that I kissed his check and left. I knew that I couldn't go to Forks to find what I needed the world of what I had gotten there would spread like wild fire. So I went to the next town over, when in to the store and bought the best test I could find, then when back to Charlie's. When I was done taking the test I set my phone to go off in ten minutes cause that's how long the box said I had to wait. I didn't like the waiting but I started to think of how in the world I would tell Edward, or if I shouldn't but I disced I would tell him he would have the right to know and if he didn't like having a kid I would just leave. Then my phone went off I slowly walk back to the bathroom. I pick up the little test thing and read it Pregnant! I couldn't think the only thing I could do was yelled, so I yelled for him to come hoping it was just a bad dream, but it wasn't at all!!!!!

**Edward's P.O.V.**

All of a sodden I heard her yelling for me to come to her aide. I went to her running as fast as I could. When I got there she was in the bathroom sitting on the floor.

"Bella what's wrong" was the only thing I could say to her. She held her hands up not knowing what to think I took the stick thing from her hand and I read it.

"Pregnant" I said it with so much excitement that she looked at me in shock. Like if she was expecting another response. I picked her up and kissed her I wasn't long before she joined me in our kiss when I put her down she look confused

"Your not mad?" she said so scared I thought she was going to cry.

"Bella what's wrong don't you want to have a kid"

"I do, but I'm scared" I laughed trying to calm her.

"Of corse your scared most girls are when they fined out well just take it day by day." I said knowing that would asher her.

"Ok" she said so quite that it sounded like a sigh.

"Lets go home and Wait for Carlisle and the other's to come back." She nodded her head and I grabbed her,

"I can walk you know" I pretended like I didn't hear her. When we go back to the house she was a sleep so I took her up stairs to our room right as I lied her down she said.

"I love you" her voice was thick with sleep.

"I love you too, my Bells" She smiled and went back to sleep. This whole pregnant thing is one of the reasons Bella seize to amaze me. It made me so happy that I went out to get the ring that I had been waiting to give to her on her birthday but I figure no time was better than now. I was hoping that she would say yes that's why I have been waiting for so long because I didn't know what she would say and I didn't want to ask Alice because I knew she would ruin the fun in it.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to say about having a kid honestly I'm scared. Then latter on I started to feel real happy about it. First thing I saw in the morning all ways made me smile.

"Will you marry me?" I kissed him knowing that it would catch him off guard. After he started to kiss back, I pulled away.

"Yes I will marry you Edward." He put the ring on my finger it was so pretty it had one big diamond in the middle and around it there were smaller ones.

"I love it!" he smiled and kissed me then we were making out and of corse our favorite pixie came bursting in. Of corse my lips were swollen and I was breathing hard.

"I'm so happy for you guys" she said all most screaming. Knowing that she knew everything. Dam I was hoping for another hour or two cause know we didn't have to worry about getting pregnant oh well I guess it was time to talk to Carlisle.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I heard Alice thoughts as she was coming in to the house but I didn't want to stop kissing my Fencèe, but I sat up when she came in then help Bella up she gave me a look like she could sit up on her own I just ignored it. After Alice was going crazy, we went to Carlisle's office he looked up when we walked in. He was setting up a machine thing when we came in. He looked at Bella and asked her.

"Can I take a look?"

"Ya sure I don't mind." she looked a bit confused when he asked her.

"Are you ok" not getting the look on her face. She started shaking her had no, before she could finish nodding she was no her way to the bathroom once again I was with her holding back her hair and trying to comfort her. When she was done she brushed her teeth we went back to Carlisle office.

"Now many we?" he asked so nicely, she went to the table and just sat there for awhile quietly. The I had to break the silence so I asked her.

"What would like to do today" at the same time Carlisle told her to lay back on the table and that the gel would be could.

"Um..... how about going to the meadow?" Then she shivered from the gel on her stomach, "What is that..." she asked pointing to the screen so I look.

"That is you baby and its big!" Carlisle said with a smile on his face, but he also had concerning thoughts in his head.

"What's wrong" I asked to low for Bella to hear

"Nothing its just big in fact its 3 times bigger that what it should be." he answered me, he too said way to low for Bella to hear.

**Ray I feel lazy... I didn't correct it all.**

_**It's ok I didn't either.**_

**Well...**

_**Have you finished the wedding yet?**_

**Um... about that... No * hides behind locked door***

_**Get to work.**_

**Hay I have other stories to you know.**

_**Oh yeah... fine you have... *calculating time* … until tomorrow.**_

**WHAT! That's not fair. I can try but no ****guarantee****.**

_**That will do for now. Everyone who agrees with me review and tell Neava to hurry up with the chapter. ( I love her but gosh she wants details and pictures which are almost found and will be put up soon)**_

See you later we hope to have the next chappy up soon. – Neava & Ray


	3. Chapter 3 wedding pt 1

**OK we want to change the ring to a ring that has emeralds and diamonds in laid on the ring (sorry) **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT WE DO OWN THIS STORY LINE**

**The Wedding**

**EPOV**

I was finishing my vows I had come up with the perfect ones.

_"Bella, I consider it and honor and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as you life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful husband, to love you respect you and to be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, I will be by your side rooting for you all the way. Never be afraid to confide in me… I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome in my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our marriage, there is no limitations on the possibilities of our relationship and I and I hope we never realize just how high our high can be._

_ I Believe in you, Bella, and I will be there for you always." _ I had finished my vows for the wedding that was only two days away. I couldn't wait to marry my Bella she meant the world to me, Alice had done an awesome job of setting up the wedding in just a few days time and then getting around to all of the cloths that had to be taken care of. She was happy to do it though and we were happy to set her free on the wedding and the after party. We were only inviting a few people. The Amazons, the Denali's, the Volturi and a few others that wanted to come.

**BPOV**

I was finally done with my vows, I went over them to make sure they were perfect.

_"Edward, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and be faithful to you forever. I promise to let you in my mind every once and a while so you can know what I'm thinking. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."_ They were perfect and I knew Edward would love them now all I had to do was survive the rest of the next two days without him while Alice put the finishing touches on the wedding, she had not told anyone but Rose and Esme what was happening at it so my wedding was going to be a complete mystery to me, and Edward.

**APOV**

I can't believe that I had got a wedding planed so fast I mean I know I'm an awesome planner, but without Rose and Esme I still would have a lot to do. I had to get cloths for the baby soon as well. The weird thing was that Jasper had been avoiding me the past few days, as if he knew some thing I didn't know. I was going to find out and I was going to find out soon.

"JASPER COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK!" I yelled.

**JPOV**

I had been successfully keeping the triplets, but if she looked me in the eyes I don't think that I could.

"JASPER COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK!" Alice yelled. _Oh no, how not to tell her? I can't look into her eyes I'm so going to get yelled at by Bella and Edward. Here goes noting._

**APOV **

Jasper walked down the steps and stopped in front of me, his eyes were downcast as he stood there.

"Jasper I've noticed that you have been avoiding me the past few days, why are you?" I asked.

"Well… I just can't Alice… I can't tell you why… I'm sorry." Jasper whispered. He was still staring at the ground.

"JASPER LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES PLEASE!" I yelled, was he going to leave? His eyes met mine, I knew he could feel what I was, but there was a stronger pain in his eyes.

"Alice I love you and I would never leave you, please just don't ask my why I am avoiding you." Jasper said. He wrapped his arms around me in a quick movement.

"Please just tell me.' I said.

"I can't the person who told me will kill me." Jasper said, there was a slight bit of amusement in his tone.

I pulled his face up to mine, my tears that can never come in my eyes my hands were on the side of is face. "Jasper please tell me." I said. His eyes frosted over and he stared into my eyes.

"Bella is having triplets." he said, then he snapped back to the present there was a look of horror in his eyes.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!" Bella yelled. Jasper took off from the house.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU ARE HAVING TRIPLETS! OOO… SHOPPING!" I yelled.

"EDWARD SAVE ME!!!" Bella screeched.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON WHITLOCK CULLEN LEAVE HER ALONE!" Edward yelled.

"Never!" I yelled. My vision went blank as I saw what was going to happen. _I saw Bella with a crowbar hitting Jasper upside the head. Bella eventually gets tired and goes to bed._ I can't let that happen now can I? I pulled out my cell when a new vision came. _Jasper was tied to a tree screaming in agony because Jane was torturing him for Bella who was standing next to Jane._ _"Jasper will you tell a secret of mine again."_

"_NO PLEASE STOP!" _

"_Ok Jane we can go in now and you and I can talk." Bella said._ Wow… that was just plain evil I think I'll go with the first thing. He might be angry but at least he won't be in pain. I put my cell back in my pocket. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was time for me to go set up the reception for the wedding. We had booked the place for the whole week, the wedding was on a Friday, but I wanted to make the place shine.

I had very little to do now all I had to do was put the cloth around the regular lights, hang the lights that I want put up the plants, set up the chairs, cover the chairs, set up the tables, cover the tables and set up the name plates for the guests. This week I had already made the place cleaner than it ever was, I had got all of the things that I needed for the wedding the white and silver cloth that covers the lights. **(Alice thinks the lights are ugly but the place is perfect.)**__ I had got the tuxes and the dresses fitted. **(Alice takes Jasper & Emmett)**

**10 min later of crazy Alice Driving… **

I arrived at the hall that we were having the reception at Jasper and Emmett started to take the things out of the trunk. **(Alice steals Emmett's Jeep, But he catches her as she is leaving and she refused to let him drive there so…)** I unlocked the hall and went directly into the room I wanted it to be in. The boys were gaping at how clean I had gotten it in just a few hours.

"Alice this is really clean." Emmett said.

"Yes it is and if you mess this up I will kill you Emmett Bella's wedding is in two days and I want it to be perfect." I threatened.

"Yes Alice." Emmett said.

I began to set up the wedding, it would take a while. The white and silver lace was hung by Jasper on a Emmett's shoulders. I then hung the lights that were blue and turquoise underneath. I put a small table that had blue and turquoise lights at the bottom to make pillars. Then there was on the far wall where we were all sitting I had Jasper cover with lace I put up more lights. Then I had the boys bring out the tables and the chairs and put them in the correct places. While they got the plants out, I covered the tables with a white table cloth and covered the chairs with white as well but I pulled out blue and silver cloth and tied bows on the chairs.

By this time the boys had put all of the plants where I wanted them. They sat down outside the hall and I set up the center of the table centers. I had a wine glass that I filled with water and little plastic pearls I would put the flowers in later. Around that I put a plastic metallic white leaf and some blue glass marbles **(the ones for the fish tank that are flat on the bottom.) **around that and some blue and silver candles.

Then I pulled out the plates that I had found they were silver and they fit the wedding perfectly, they also came with matching bowls for our entree. Then I set out the guest glasses that Esme had had painted. They were beautiful they were made with special paints so we could have them forever. Once all of the guest tables were set I started on the only thing different was the wedding party's glasses was that they were swirls instead of roses and they were even more beautiful. Then I set up the center of the table that was just a wine glass with a candle in it and a small shade over it. Finally I was done with the reception and now I had to set up for the ceremony which wouldn't take long to do.

**5 min later… **

I came to the clearing that I wanted for the wedding a beautiful tree stood by a small waterfall I gave Jasper lights to string in the tree while I grabbed the waterproof lights and put them under the waterfall. Emmett set up the small wooden chairs. Within an hour we had everything set up.

**Two Days Later…**

**APOV**

Bella had freaked out when Edward left last night. She was depressed for awhile but then we played a few games and then told stories about our past that the others didn't know. I walked into Bella and Edward's room to wake her up.

"Bella honey time to get up guests will be coming soon and we want to be ready for them." I said.

"Alice the wedding isn't until dark so go away. Me and the babies want to sleep." I said.

"Bella the babies can sleep you can not now get up." I said.

"Fine!" Bella huffed and pulled the blankets off of herself. I pushed her into the shower and then went down to check on her breakfast Esme had just finished it. I smiled at her and thanked her. Then I walked up the steps.

**2 hours a breakfast and some makeup plus dress later… **

**BPOV**

I saw all of the guests were getting along well I looked around to find Carlisle and Esme. I found them in the kitchen talking.

"Carlisle, Esme I have a question for you." I said. They both turned towards me and smiled.

"Yes Bella." Carlisle asked.

"Well since Charlie and Phil aren't here to walk me down the isle, would you?" I asked. Huge smiles covered their faces.

"Yes, Bella we would love to." They said. I smiled and hugged them both then went back out to talk to my guests.

I loved the red ball gown that Alice had gotten me for before the wedding. I still hadn't seen Edward all day and it was driving me nuts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok we are sorry about the sudden cut off of the last chapter we wanted to cut it up a little. We also wanted to get it up there for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE (unfortunately) DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. WE DO OWN THIS STORY LINE HOWEVER. Yay we own the story line- Ray**

**CALM Ray you need to CALM!! -- oh wait thats me who needs to calm XD.- Neava. I love you but hurry your cute little but up with my chappy you goofy girl.**

**Fine! *ding* I have an Idea!**

**For the chappy.**

**No for lunch.**

**WHAT!!??**

**I want Lasagna.**

**No Pizza.-- Boo**

**No Chappy. -Ray**

**Eww Ray I can't eat the chappy.**

**NO WRITE THE CHAPPY!!!**

**Neava I'm hungry.**

***grumble grumble* talk to ray I have to write.**

***sob* but I'm hungry now**

**APOV**

It was only four hours until the wedding and Bella had to get ready. I really had to get her up stairs to start on her hair and get her into her dress. Rose would touch up her make up and then we would redo her hair and put on her beautiful hand made one of a kind of wedding dress. I had made it myself when I first had the image of Bella and Edward getting married, I knew it would be perfect and it was. WE had made her hair into a bun that had strands going into the center then we curled a few tendrils of it and we let them hang down from the bun. Then we changed her eye makeup to pink and fixed the rest of it up so it looked great. While we were doing this Bella had been reading _Withering Heights _her all time favorite book. There were many books in Carlisle's library bus she demanded this one. When we were done with everything we pulled on her dress. It was white and it had embroidery on it. It had taken me days of un-end. I had locked myself in my room and worked on it. I had blocked my mind for the whole time so Edward couldn't read it, then I kept it a secret from everyone. Today was the day that Bella would try it on but I knew it would fit I had a vision that they would both love it.

"Bella Close your eyes I want to surprise you with the dress." I said.

"Alice is this really necessary?" Bella asked.

"Bella she will not give you your dress until you do." Rose said.

"Fine, but this is ridiculous ." she huffed. Rose and I laughed. Bella closed her eyes and then Rose and I got out the dress. Rose had picked her up so we didn't rip the dress. I quickly zipped her into the dress and then pulled out my full length mirror and placed it in front of her.

"Okay Bella open your eyes." I said. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her eyes began to water at the sight of her dress.

"Alice it is so... I can't describe how beautiful it is Alice I love it." Bella said. She then hugged me.

"Oh Bella it was my pleasure." I said.

"Alice this is definitely your best work it is breath taking, you are so making me my next wedding dress." Rose said.

"Why thank you Rose and I would love to make you a dress." Alice said/ squealed. The door opened and Carlisle came in.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked.

"Just about, but could you have Aro, Caius, Marcus, Em, Jazz, and Esme come here first?" Bella asked.

"Of corse dear, I shall be back." he said then vanished. A few seconds latter everyone was in the room.

"Bella what is it that you need?" Esme asked.

"Well you all know that I am going to be turned after I give birth and I would like to ask you guys a few questions." Bella said.

"Very well what do you want my dear Isabella?" Aro asked.

"Well I was wondering if you and your brothers would want to be god parents along with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, also Esme and Carlisle would be the grandparents of my children if you agree." Bella said. The room was silent, I could tell that Bella really wanted an answer.

"We would be honored to be the grandparents of your children Bella." Esme said. She had tears in her eyes it was always her dream to have a child but now she was getting something close to that.

"We are honored that you would even conceder us for that Isabella and we would love to be god parents of your child." Aro said.

"Although that does mean that all of us will be here more." Marcus laughed. Bella smiled at him and nodded.

"Bells we are that you even ask us that and we would love to be god parents to your kids." Alice and Rose screamed. They hugged me and smiled.

**Carlisle POV**

When Bella asked us if we would be the grandparents of her children I was ecstatic. I knew Esme was. Aro looked joyful. The rest of the family looked about the same.

"Bella it's time." I said. She smiled at me then nodded Aro, Caius, and Marcus left the room along with the girls, the boys and Esme.

"Bella I have a question before we go down. Why would you make Aro, Caius and Marcus the god parents of your children?" I asked.

She smiled then laughed. "I though you would figure that out Carlisle. I made it so that they can't take them away from us. I made it so that they would know the kids all of their life and so that they could protect them if it was needed." She replied.

"Bella you are one smart cookie." I said as I laughed, I knew that there had to be a huge reason to have them as the God parents.

I walked Bella down the steps then pulled her on my back I had to run her to the ceremony and it was a good 5 minute run.

**WEDDING**

Bella and Edward were ecstatic to be finally married and their wedding was beautiful along with the after party. She had a cake that was made by vampires only one layer was made of real cake the rest was blood cake and the way that Alice had done the decorations was stunning.

**Sorry we wanted to get the chapter done so here it is Ray said do it fast so we could move on so I did and there it is.**


	5. AN Hiatus Sorry

we have decided to put this on hiatus. Sorry we are really busy. :(

Ray & Neava


End file.
